This invention relates to precaution against a hazard in the use of adhesive compositions based on cyanoacrylate monomers. It relates in particular to a protective composition for the skin (especially the hands) of a person working with a cyanoacrylate adhesive or "superglue", and to a method using the composition, for protecting such a person's skin.
Cyanoacrylate monomers, as is well known, polymerise rapidly on contact with certain activating substances in trace quantities. These substances include inorganic salts, carbonyl compounds such as urea, and Lewis bases such as water
Human perspiration comprises mainly moisture, a small proportion of urea, inorganic salts, and some lactic acid. Human skin normally has a slightly acid reaction, with a pH of 5 to 6. Normal human skin serves as a very effective activating substrate for cyanoacrylate adhesives. There thus arises the notorious hazard involved in the use of these compositions, that traces of the composition on the skin are immediately activated, and skin so contaminated will on contact stick fast to other skin portions or substrate surfaces, with initial cure taking place within a few seconds. Persons thus affected may have great difficulty in freeing themselves, and in severe cases may even require surgical assistance. The problem is well known in factories where parts are assembled by means of "superglues" and the like, but the hazard is perhaps greater when inexperienced persons are handling cyanoacrylates.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easily used protective means to render cyanoacrylate adhesives innocuous to persons using them.
Accordingly, the invention provides a protective composition for the skin of a person working with a cyanoacrylate-type adhesive, which composition comprises a skin-compatible adhesion-inhibiting substance for cyanoacrylate monomers, said substance being incorporated in a dermatologically compatible base for topical application.